1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display member which exhibits a structural color.
2. Background
Heretofore, there have been proposed several kinds of display members used for a sensor, a display, a panel, a ravel and a sheet which make use of specific properties of a structural color. Examples thereof include display members containing solid particles arranged in a periodic structure and filled with a gas, a liquid or a solid material between the solid particles. (Refer to Patent documents 1 and 2.)
However, in recent years, there is a demand of a display having a high anisotropy in visibility which permits only the user of the display to observe the display from the viewpoint of security. The display members disclosed in the above-described patent documents have a problem to be visible regardless of the observing directions.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-269922    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2006-28202